Roundabout (video game)
Xbox One February 20, 2015 PlayStation 4 May 26, 2015 PlayStation Vita Early 2016 | genre = Open-world driving game | modes = Single-player }} Roundabout is an open-world indie driving video game developed and published by American indie studio No Goblin LLC. It was released for Windows, Mac and Linux on September 18, 2014, for Xbox One on February 20, 2015, and for PlayStation 4 on May 26, 2015. A PlayStation Vita version is currently in development. The game involves a constantly-rotating limousine which the player has to drive around an open world while completing miscellaneous objectives such as pick up and dropping people off or finding collectible items. The gameplay has been described as inspired by Kuru Kuru Kururin (where you also control a constantly-rotating vehicle), and Crazy Taxi (where the goal of the game is to drive NPCs from one location to another). Gameplay Plot Roundabout is set in 1977 and follows the adventures of Georgio Manos; the world's first revolving limousine driver who drives around the citizens of the city of Roundabout on their daily needs. Though most of the jobs are unrelated and commuters are only seen once or twice, frequent passenger Elizabeth earns Georgio's deep admiration, and a romance begins to develop between the two. Eventually Georgio develops a rivalry with another revolving limousine driver, Ronaldo, whom Georgio unknowingly taught everything they knew and allowed Ronaldo to overtake Georgio as the #1 revolving limousine driver in the city. Desperate to defeat Ronaldo, Georgio acquires some candy dots with the help of Mickey the mechanic, which allows Georgio to see Jeffrey the Skeleton. Guided by Jeffrey in a candy-dot fuelled frenzy, Georgio goes on a murderous rampage through the city. Georgio then challenges Ronaldo again, spurred on by Elizabeth, and as they race through the city streets Georgio runs Ronaldo off the road, destroying his car and killing him. Six months later, Georgio has retreated to the mountains in the north out of shame, as destroying someone else's car is akin to treason in Roundabout. Having lost Elizabeth and running low on candy dots, Jeffrey urges Georgio to get their act back together and win back Elizabeth's heart. At the same time, Georgio is hounded by Ge-op (Georgio Operations), a police squad tasked with hunting down Georgio after they killed Ronaldo. In the end, Georgio and Elizabeth are reunited, and Elizabeth explains that she is tired of Georgio's constant spinning, pleading Georgio to drive straight for even a little while. After Georgio awkwardly attempts to drive straight, Elizabeth decides that she shouldn't force Georgio to be someone they're not, and the two drive off into the sunset together. Reception PC:75/100 | IGN = | PCGUK = | VG = | rev1 = Push Square | rev1Score = PS4: 6/10 | rev2 = IGN Spain | rev2Score = XONE: 5.5/10 | Poly = PC: 7.5/10 | rev3 = | rev3Score = | award1Pub = | award1 = }} The game received positive reviews upon release. The versions for each console received different scores despite being identical to each other. References External links * Category:2014 video games Category:Indie video games Category:Full motion video based games Category:Linux games Category:Open world video games Category:MacOS games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Racing video games Category:Single-player video games Category:Steam Greenlight games Category:Unity (game engine) games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games set in 1977 Category:Xbox One games Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:LGBT-related video games